Bodacious Space Piratesモーレツ宇宙海賊: The Redemption of the Bentenmaru
by flaxj
Summary: The regular Bentenmaru's crew had just been put in prison for a crime that they did not commit. Quartz tells the captain of the Bentenmaru, Marika, about this and gets reinforcements. Takes place after Episode 26. Genres will change base on reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Bodacious Space Pirates/モーレツ宇宙海賊: The Redemption of the Bentenmaru

Legal 411 Crap: I do not own Bodacious Space Pirates.

Summary: The regular Bentenmaru's crew had just been put in prison for a crime that they did not commit. Quartz tells the captain of the Bentenmaru, Marika, about this and gets reinforcements. Takes place after Episode 26.

Main Length: Will have at least 50,000 words.

Characters:

Protagonist:

Marika Kato - A girl who is a member of her school's space yacht club and has a part time job as a waitress in a maid café. She learned one day about her recently deceased father, Gonzaemon Kato, who was a Space Pirate. As Gonzaemon's only descendant, she is chosen to become the new captain of the Bentenmaru. After joining her parents' former crew, she starts dividing her time between her studies, her part-time job and her duties ahead of the Bentenmaru. It does not take long for her crewmates to confirm that Marika has what it takes to live up to her father's legacy. She is the only one left of the crew that is not captured.

Chiaki Kurihara - A mysterious girl who transfers into Marika's school after she learns of her heritage, observing her while she decides about becoming a space pirate or not. Just like Marika, Chiaki is heir to another pirate ship, the Barbaroosa. Despite claiming she does not like when Marika gets too friendly with her, she truly cares for her and always lending a hand when needed. She helps Marika in getting her crew free because her father ship's crew also gets captured.

Quartz Christie - Captain and pilot of the Grand Cross, a giant, next generation experimental battleship. An Imperial Pirate, she battle tested the Grand Cross by destroying the space pirates of the frontier worlds, believing they no longer act like the pirates of old. It is only after the frontier pirates united under Marika's leadership that defeated her. Quartz is hinted to be royalty due to the way Ironbeard talks to her and her relationship with the Empress of the Galactic Empire. Now she helps Marika because of her current government's project.

The Bentenmaru Crew – Note: This is the crew that is imprisoned.

Misa Grandwood - The Bentenmaru's beautiful medic. At Hakuho Academy, she is the school's doctor.

Kane McDougal - The Bentenmaru's Helmsman. At Hakuho Academy, he serves as adviser of the Space Yacht Club and Homeroom teacher in Marika's class.

Hyakume - The Bentenmaru's Radar and Sensor specialist.

Coorie - The Bentenmaru's electronic warfare specialist. She is constantly seen on her pajamas eating snacks. She is actually very attractive, but doesn't want anyone to notice, only using her looks as a last resort to get information from men.

Schnitzer - The Bentenmaru's tactical officer. He is a cyborg and was a friend of Ririka during her space pirate years.

San-Daime - The Bentenmaru's engineer. While not busy, he enjoys collecting teddy bears.

Luca - The Bentenmaru's navigator and psychic whose cryptic warnings usually anger some of her crewmates.

Hakuoh Academy – Replacement crew of the Bentenmaru

Mami Endo - Marika's closest school friend and a co-worker at the retro-maid cafe. She provides cover of the Space Yacht Club.

Jenny Dolittle - The President of the Space Yacht club. She is the heir of a major space shipping conglomerate. She graduated and passed her position to Lynn. Later on, she runs away from an arranged marriage with the help of Marika's crew and Lynn, who is revealed to be her lover.

Lynn Lambretta - The vice-president of the Space Yacht club. A troublemaker and skilled hacker, Lynn is a lesbian and Jenny's lover. After Jenny graduated, she took over her position as president. It was also revealed that she hacked the Nebula Cup Tournament 6 years ago and thus caused Hakuoh Academy to be suspended from the race for 5 years. She takes over the electronic warfare position.

Talvikki Launo - A member of the Space Yacht club. Graduated after Marika begins her second year at high school.

Flora Chapie - A member of the Space Yacht club. Graduated after Marika begins her second year at high school.

Mylene Certon - A member of the Space Yacht club who wears sunglasses. Graduated after Marika begins her second year at high school.

Izumi Yunomoto - A member of the Space Yacht club.

Asta Alhanko - A member of the Space Yacht club.

Syoko Kobayashimaru - A member of the Space Yacht club.

April Lambert - A member of the Space Yacht club.

Berinda Percy - A member of the Space Yacht club.

Maki Harada - A member of the Space Yacht club.

Sasha Staple - A member of the Space Yacht club.

Lilly Bell - A member of the Space Yacht club.

Ursula Abramov - A member of the Space Yacht club.

Ai Hoshimiya - A member of the Space Yacht club who joins after Marika's second year at high school. She has a natural talent as a pilot and helmsman. She is fond of Bentenmaru's helmsman, Kane. When the Bentenmaru's crew members were hospitalized, she took Kane's place temporarily as a helmsman. She is also able to predict the wind currents in atmospheric flying and read the constellations for navigation.

Natalia Grennorth - A member of the Space Yacht club who joins after Marika's second year at high school.

Yayoi Yoshitomi - A member of the Space Yacht club who joins after Marika's second year at high school. Her expertise on old fashion engines was a great help when Marika and the Yacht Club used the Bentenmaru for a pirate job.

Gruier Serenity - The Seventh Princess of the Serenity Royal Family of the Serenity Star System who knew Marika's father, Gonzaemon. Gruier hires the Bentenmaru to help her find the Golden Ghost Ship, a first-generation colony transport ship whose descendants became the first's settlers of Serenity. In truth, Gruier wants to search the ship to find the Artificial Womb room, a lab that genetically creates and births children for the Serenity Royal family. Due to political turmoil in the Serenity Kingdom, Gruier wishes to destroy the Artificial Womb so that no new heirs will be born, believing the Royal family's time has come to an end and Serenity should embrace republicanism to revive its former glory. However, this leads to conflict with her younger sister Grunhilde, who has other plans for the Artificial Womb. It is only after Marika's intervention that she stops the rivalry between the two sisters and also saves the newest and last Serenity Royal to born from the womb. She later attends Hakuho Academy and joined the Space Yacht Club before Marika's second year started. Despite being a princess, she is always seen hanging out with Marika much to Grunhilde concern, and helps Marika whenever she is in trouble.

Grunhilde Serenity - The Eighth Princess of the Serenity Royal Family. She and her sister Gruier were in a conflict to find the legendary golden ghost ship as she wishes to use the Artificial Womb to birth a new heir that will end the Serenity Kingdom's political turmoil and revive its former glory. However, Marika manages to diffuse the situation between the two sisters and repairing their relationship. She later attends Hakuho Academy and joins the Space Yacht Club with her sister. At first she does not like the fact that her sister is too close to Marika as she is a pirate, but later she understand why her sister like Marika and reply to her sister to not have all the fun by herself.

Antagonists:

Robert Doolittle - Uncle of Jenny Doolittle and chairman of the Hugh and Dolittle interstellar transport company. Fearing Jenny rather than his son will inherit the company, he arranges a marriage between Jenny and a politician to prevent it. However, he is thwarted by Marika and her friends when they expose Jenny's fiancé as a leader of anti-government group and he himself was secretly selling illegal weapons to politicians and rebels.

Wind Chill – Very high government leader that is starting the jailing of the pirate crews without trail to get Jenny back.

More Characters will be posted as the story goes along.

Chapter 1: The Arrest of the Crew Part 1

It was another day for the crew of the Bentenmaru was done with the job of robbing ships for entertainment; when a ship was approaching form its left hand side.

"Galactic Empire Space Cost Guard," said Wind Chill, "pull over."

"Okay," said Kane McDougal, "We'll come to a stop."

"What is it all about?" asked Misa Grandwood.

"I don't know," said Kane, "but we are glad that the Captain had taken time off after the robbing of the last ship."

Just as Kane finish his sentence, the Galactic Empire Space Cost Guard went in and pulls its guns on the crew.

"Well, Well, Well, Well, and Well," said Wind Chill, "looks like we have a crew here. You are all under arrest.


	2. Chapter 2

Bodacious Space Pirates/モーレツ宇宙海賊: The Redemption of the Bentenmaru

Legal 411 Crap: I do not own Bodacious Space Pirates.

Chapter 2: The Arrest of the Crew Part 2

Back on the Sea of the Morning Star, Marika Kato was going to Hakuoh Academy for her schooling. When a newsflash came on the television, the reporter said,

"This just in, the crew of the Bentenmaru has been capture for crime for the charges of being piracy. All but the captain has been taken into jail. We have more at the News at Six."

When the news came in, Quartz Christie came into the classroom and said,

"Can I speak with Marika Kato?"

"Sure," said the teacher.

Marika and Quartz went to the Yacht Club room. When they got there, Marika asked,

"What had happen?"

"The Bentenmaru crew had been just arrested for piracy, but its main plan is to get them for some kind of revenge that the Hugh and Dolittle Interstellar Transport Company has on it," said Quartz.

"Oh!" said Marika, "what are we going to do?"

"Well," said Quartz, "you are a pirate. You're going to rescue them."

"Okay," said Marika, "can you attend a Yacht Club meeting this afternoon?"

"Sure," said Quartz, "what's your plan?"

"You will know," said Marika.

After school, there was a Yacht Club meeting at the club room, Quartz was in there. Chiaki Kurihara was also there with some news that she wanted to share at the meeting that day. The other members went to the club meeting as well. When they got there, Marika said,

"Did you hear what happen on the news?"

"Yes," said Chiaki, "but also there was even bad news. The Barbaroosa crew is also arrested for piracy as well."

"What are we going to do?" asked Ai Hoshimiya, a member of the club.

"Well, I was thinking of doing what we had done when the Bentenmaru Crew was sick," said Marika.

"What is she saying?" asked Quartz.

"I know where this is going," said Yayoi Yoshitomi, another member of the club. "She is going to ask us to crew the Bentenmaru. Is that right Marika… no Captain Kato?"

"Yes," said Marika, "I think that this is the best solution."

"How will you get away with it?" asked Quartz.

"Are we having a practice cruise?" asked Gruier Serenity, one of the two royal members and another member of the club.

"Yes," sad Marika.

"We'll support you," said the other club members.

"Wow," said Quartz, "that was easy. It's like they trust you."

"Well," said Marika, "I need a trusted crew to pull this off."


	3. Chapter 3

Bodacious Space Pirates/モーレツ宇宙海賊: The Redemption of the Bentenmaru

Legal 411 Crap: I do not own Bodacious Space Pirates.

Chapter 3: The First Day of the Replacement Crew

On the next day, the crew went to the space port to get onto their club spaceship to go to the Bentenmaru. On the way there, Quartz said,

"You really know how to operate this spaceship."

"Yes," said Ai, "we know how to operate this spaceship ever since the original crew gotten ill."

They were getting to the point where Marika said,

"All right, now it's time to get ready to transfer to the Bentenmaru."

"Well," said Chiaki, "there is no one there guarding the ship right now."

"I think now's our chance," said Natalia Grennorth, another member of the yacht club.

The yacht club members along with Quartz went from the club's spaceship to the Bentenmaru. Marika unlocked the door and disable the security that the original crew members put on before they were taken away. Then their transport went into the Bentenmaru. When they got to the bridge, Marika said,

"Well, we better get the ship online and do a FTL (Faster than light) Jump."

The yacht club members got the ship set up like they were a season crew. The yacht club has gotten ready to do the jump until…

"Freeze!" yelled Wind Chill.

"Who is that?" asked Ai, Marika, and Chiaki.

"That's," said Quartz, "Wind Chill. Wind Chill does a good job in capturing pirates."

"What will we do?" asked Natalia and Yayoi.

"We will do," said Marika, "our FTL Jump right now."

The yacht club members were getting the final prepares of the FTL Jump underway. Wind Chill said,

"This is your last Chance to surrender."

When Wind Chill finished his sentence, on the Bentenmaru, Chiaki said,

"We are ready for the FTL Jump."

"All right," said Marika. "Let's do our FTL Jump right now."

The Yacht club on the Bentenmaru disappeared from Wind Chill's view. Wind Chill said,

"My boss will not like this."


End file.
